


【海豆】吸血PLAY

by qwlylhx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 自我满足的吸血鬼AU，只是为了开车。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 1





	【海豆】吸血PLAY

关上大门，爱德华急不可耐的扑向眼前的唇。  
阿尔冯斯接下恋人的渴求，任由爱德华将他推向卧室的床。  
爱德华用力吻着他，想要弥补近一个月的空虚。衣物的阻碍令他感到不悦，与华丽服饰上复杂的衣扣鏖战让爱德华异常烦躁，索性直奔主题，粗鲁地将恋人的裤子扒了下来。看着上半身衣冠楚楚下半身一丝不挂的恋人，爱德华忍不住笑出了声。  
“你这样子可真滑稽。”始作俑者如此评价。  
阿尔冯斯不语，手伸进爱德华的上衣，缓缓向上摸索。冰凉的触感令爱德华战栗，但他非常乐意去温暖恋人比人类更低的体温，并感受他为自己主动燃起的热度。  
阿尔冯斯抱着爱德华，翻身将他压在床上。轻柔的吻从耳背一路向下。爱德华顺势放松身体，将颈侧完全暴露给阿尔冯斯。  
然而预想中的疼痛没有到来，阿尔冯斯啄下几个红痕便离开了。  
“你不饿？”  
“现在还不。”阿尔冯斯将爱德华的衣服撩起，亲吻他的胸膛。  
“噢？是吗？”爱德华将手指插进阿尔冯斯的金发中，迫使他抬起头来，“在外面吃到什么好东西了？”  
“没有那种事。”面对吃醋的恋人，阿尔冯斯既高兴又无奈。  
“噢～？”，忽然动手将整齐的金发揉乱，“姑且信你一回。”  
“那真是荣幸。”  
阿尔冯斯的吻顺着腹肌的缝隙一路向下，沿途的障碍早已被剥除。终于来到早已硬挺的部分，然而阿尔冯斯只是用鼻尖轻轻蹭着表面，并没有更多的动作。这样避重就轻的行为让爱德华不满的晃着腰，直到后穴被手指入侵才稍稍消停。  
“你还真有闲心啊。”爱德华哼着，用腿蹭着阿尔冯斯微凉的耳朵。  
“别心急。”阿尔冯斯安慰道，抱住其中一侧亲吻，将其打开压在床上。爱德华扭动着表达自己的不满，却不料下一刻大腿内侧被刺穿，搅动内部的手指也多了一根，这让爱德华下意识的拽紧阿尔冯斯的头发。  
他可没想到会被咬这里！  
被翻弄的后穴让爱德华失去力气，被吸血的感觉令他头昏眼花。快感逐渐扶起昂扬的分身，后穴手指的动作也更加激烈。爱德华忍不住伸手抚慰自己，手却在途中被弹开，手臂被某种力量缠上，按在身侧的床单上。  
发觉事情不对的爱德华开始挣扎，可越是挣扎拿东西就缠得越紧，并逐攀满全身，将他锁在床上。  
“你这家伙干什么啊！”最后爱德华只能用语言进行抗议。  
阿尔冯斯当然不可能回答他。与平静的表情不同，蹂躏后穴的手指是难以形容的暴行。爱德华甚至无法阻止自己发出呻吟，在恋人的玩弄下达到顶峰。  
阿尔冯斯将尖牙收起，仔细的舔着伤口促使它们愈合，而后抬头看着爱德华，脸上无辜的表情仿佛刚才做出如此过分举动的人并不是他。  
于是爱德华给了他一脚。  
只可惜，失血又刚刚高潮过的身体并没有什么力气。攻击被阿尔冯斯轻松接下，亲吻被轻易俘获的脚背。  
“你个变态！”爱德华骂道。  
“因为我爱你啊。”阿尔冯斯微笑着说着情话。  
“肉麻死了。”爱德华嘟囔着抱怨，还是忍不住害羞地别过头去。  
他感到阿尔冯斯似乎坐了起来。片刻之后，一个灼热的硬挺侵入了他的身体。  
“你、你干什么？！”爱德华吓得忍不住往后退想要逃跑，“等一下啊！我还没……”  
“爱德。”不常见的低沉嗓音让爱德华愣住，阿尔冯斯附身亲吻爱德华的侧脸，在他耳边说，“我不会动的。但让我先放进去，好吗？”  
“鬼才信你的话。”爱德华推开阿尔冯斯并抱怨道，身体却停止了挣扎。  
阿尔冯斯笑了，全部侵入后停下了动作，开始解开身上的纽扣。衣物被一件件剥离的画面很美，但冗长的过程让爱德华感到不耐烦，主动收缩后穴催促他快一点。  
“不要心急啊……”阿尔冯斯很无奈。  
“明明是你这混蛋先撩我的。”说完又得寸进尺得用大腿在阿尔冯斯的腰侧摩擦。  
漫长的前戏终于结束，两人开始享用美味的正餐。  
初始的几下只是浅浅的律动，确认爱德华已经适应后阿尔冯斯开始毫不留情的攻击。爱德华抱着阿尔冯斯的脖子索求亲吻，双腿张得更开方便身上人掠夺。弱点被攻击时爱德华发出高昂的呻吟，他不能也不想控制音量，因为他知道这是对恋人最好的表扬。爱德华紧抱着阿尔冯斯，满意的感受着比自己更加火热的体温。阿尔冯斯含住胸前的红果玩弄，偶尔用尖牙逗弄充血的软肉。即使明白不会有被穿刺的可能，危险的刺激依旧让爱德华战栗并变得更加敏感。  
明白自己快要到达顶峰，爱德华再次抓着阿尔冯斯接吻，不断抽动的后穴让恋人的攻势更加猛烈，并终于让喷涌的白浊沾满了爱德华的小腹。  
然而深埋体内的灼热并没有释放，略微停滞后再次开始律动。  
终于感到不对劲的爱德华开始挣扎，然而被快感侵蚀又疲惫的身体甚至不需要阿尔冯斯刻意镇压，就连这反抗的行为都成为一种情趣。  
“你……给我……啊……停下……”爱德华只能在呻吟的间隙中挤出词汇，“混蛋……啊！怎么……还……不射……唔！”  
“明明是爱德华射的太快了。”阿尔冯斯的话语依旧温柔，湛蓝的眸子中却藏着深邃的黑。阿尔冯斯抚上爱德华发抖的分身，轻轻揉搓，又残忍的堵上出口。“这次我们一起去吧？”  
脑中一片混沌的爱德华连自己也不清楚自己说了什么，被驯服的身体顺从地接受掠夺。终于，后穴吃到了渴求已久的热液，身体也再一次得到释放。  
阿尔冯斯吻着爱德华失神的眼眸，享受着余韵的温存。

  
【事后某人跪了一天搓衣板什么的我们就不提了】


End file.
